


Happy Birthday

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: could you make a fluffy story with regina planning a birthday party for y/N?





	Happy Birthday

“Oh, that’s so sweet, Regina,” Snow exclaimed, “off course I’ll help!”

“You’ll have to be discreet about it,” Regina hissed, looking her former stepdaughter in the eyes, “this time, keep a secret.”

Snow sighed. “I promise I won’t tell anyone. Not even David. I’m not ten any more, I can keep a secret! So do you have any ideas?”

“No, that’s why I went to you, Mrs. Pinterest,” Regina groaned, “I know you have ideas.”

Snow smiled a toothy smile.

 

“You and Snow have been hanging out a lot. I’m happy that you two are becoming friends,” you said while you were cooking dinner.

Regina looked up from her spell books. “Mmh.. yes. She is not too bad.”

You laughed. “So, what do you two talk about? The Enchanted Forest or something?”

“Nothing,” Regina said.

Before you could ask more Henry ran in the kitchen, out of breath. He dropped his bag on the floor.

“Mum, can I sleep over at Jake’s house?” Henry asked. 

You went back to your cooking and Regina talked to Henry, glad that she didn’t have to talk to you about Snow.

 

“Five bags of balloons? What are you going to do?” Emma Swan asked Regina, who was standing in front of her in the line to the cash register.

Regina sighed. “I’m going to choke people with them, happy now?”

Emma rolled with her eyes. “You’re planning Y/N’s birthday party, right? My mum was walking around with this big planner with ‘birthday ideas’ when she went to get some coffee with you.”

“Hurray, you actually are smart,” Regina said, dryly. She handed the bags to the cashier.

“It’s sweet,” Emma said, “Y/N will definitely like it.”

“Thank you for your opinion,” Regina said, handing the money over and then walked out of the store with her stuff.

Snow was standing outside with her filled bags. “I got a real funny thing at Gold’s shop, Regina!”

“A death trap?” Regina asked, putting the balloons in one of the bags.

“No, off course not,” Snow said, “it’s an enchanted doll that says: “Happy day! Happy day!”.”

“Good lord,” Regina sighed.

“Hello, Snow, Regina!” you said, walking over to the two women. you kissed Regina chastely on the lips and smiled at Snow.

“What are you two doing? I’m picking up Henry,” you said.

Snow swallowed thickly. “We’re…uhm…picking berries?”

You frowned. “What?”

“She’s having a stroke,” Regina said, “she means that we’re shopping for clothes.”

Snow nodded happily and showed the bags. You smiled a bit uncomfortable.

“Okay, have fun. It’s your turn to cook tonight, honey,” you said to Regina, kissed her again and then walked off.

“Seriously, Snow, picking berries?”

“I’m sorry.”

 

It was your birthday today.

You had been woken by Regina and Henry who had made you breakfast on bed. It was so sweet, even if it was slightly burned and tasted weird.

Henry had gotten you a pocket watch that he had bought from Gold. He had probably been scammed, but it was a sweet gesture and you promised to wear it. 

Regina had said she would give her present later. Henry had gone to school, it was a normal day, and you knew he was going to tell everyone that it was his mother’s birthday. The sweet kid.

Regina went to work, because you had insisted she should just go. You went to Granny’s. Granny had broken her foot so Ruby needed some help and you had offered to do that.

You cooked a bit, helped the tall girl serve. Ruby congratulated you on your birthday and gave you a cold slice of cake from yesterday night. It was a nice cake.

Henry came in after school and you made him some hot chocolate.

“Is it nice to help here?” Henry asked while he sipped his chocolate.

“It’s fun,” you said, “you know, you should get a job sometime. I bet Granny would want you to work here.”

“Ugh…”Henry complained and almost spilled his chocolate. When he was finished he jumped off the chair and said: “I’m going home. What are we eating for dinner tonight?”

“We’re ordering pizza,” you said, hands on your hips.

“And mom’s okay with that?” Henry asked, eyes wide.

You smiled. “It’s my birthday.”

You were a bit curious. What was her present? You had the slight suspicion Snow had something to do with it. She had come in around lunch and she had smiled so weird you just knew something was wrong.

“I have a gift, but it’s at home, so I’ll drop by later to give it,” she said, smiling weirdly again, “bye, Y/N!”

“Bye,” you said, frowning.

Ruby send you away and you walked home. The house was dark and that was weird. Yes, Regina was probably still at work, but Henry was home and he always turned on every light, the idiot. You opened the front door and walked into the dark hall.

“Hello? Henry? Regina?” you yelled, taking off your coat and putting down your bag.

You opened the door to the living room and then the lights turned on and the room was filled with people screaming: “Surprise!”

You almost had a heart attack but then laughed loudly. Regina was there and hugged you, kissing your cheek.

“Surprise,” she said, “Snow and I planned it. I hope you like it.”

You looked at Snow who was smiling widely.

“I don’t like it, I love it,” you said, pulling Regina in for a kiss. Henry made throwing up sounds but you didn’t mind. There was cake that Ruby brought in, who was giggling loudly. People gave lots of gifts and Regina also gave hers, a beautiful necklace that she carefully helped you put on.

You were a bit freaked out by that doll in the corner that yelled: “Happy day, happy day, happy day!” but when you tried to take it away Snow looked so sad you put it back.

It was perfect. The whole town was there. Regina had cooked dinner for everyone but you still ordered pizza which made Henry snicker. The gifts were all so sweet and carefully chosen and everyone was happy. It was amazing.

You were home. This was your family.


End file.
